beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.10:Wang PC OEM:1.22/disk01/MENU.HLP
Help for main system menu. Strings NOT INCLUDING LINES WITH ONLY SPACES. 0x425-0x44C MESSAGE FILE FOR MAIN SYSTEM MENU - HELP 0x451-0x4A0 MAIN SYSTEM MENU: APPLICATIONS 0x54D-0x59C As soon as you select the Applications option on the Main System Menu, 0x5A1-0x5F0 the Applications Menu appears on the screen. Applications are programs you 0x5F5-0x644 use to achieve a specific practical objective. Multiplan and Word Processing, 0x649-0x698 two popular applications, are the options on this menu as shipped by Wang. If 0x69D-0x6EC you have not purchased Multiplan or Word Processing with your system, you will 0x6F1-0x740 not be able to use the Applications Menu, unless it has been modified. 0xB89-0xBD8 MAIN SYSTEM MENU: PRINTER SUPPORT 0xC85-0xCD4 As soon as you select this item the Printer Support Menu appears. This menu 0xCD9-0xD28 contains selections that will allow you to create the table structures needed 0xD2D-0xD7C for the printer driver to function for a given printer. This menu also contains 0xD81-0xDD0 selections allowing you to redirect the output for a given job to devices other 0xDD5-0xE24 that the boot-up time default. 0x12C1-0x1310 MAIN SYSTEM MENU: SYSTEM UTILITIES 0x13BD-0x140C As soon as you select the System Utilities option, the System Utilities 0x1411-0x1460 Menu appears on the screen. System Utilities are general purpose programs 0x1465-0x14B4 that support other functions of the Wang PC. For example, system utilities 0x14B9-0x1508 allow you to add or delete files from a disk, reset the date or time, combine 0x150D-0x155C files, or make copies of diskettes. 0x19F9-0x1A48 MAIN SYSTEM MENU: PROGRAM DEVELOPMENT 0x1AF5-0x1B44 As soon as you select Program Development from the Main System Menu, the 0x1B49-0x1B98 Program Development Menu appears. The Program Development Menu contains 0x1B9D-0x1BEC programs that are useful for writing, correcting, modifying, and running other 0x1BF1-0x1C40 programs. The option named the Editor also allows you to create and modify 0x1C45-0x1C94 text files such as reports and letters. 0x1CED-0x1D3C The Program Development Menu contains an option named BASIC. Selecting 0x1D41-0x1D90 this option allows you to use the programming language known as interpretive 0x1D95-0x1DE4 BASIC. Interpretive BASIC is included on all Wang PC's. 0x2131-0x2180 MAIN SYSTEM MENU: COMMUNICATIONS 0x222D-0x227C As soon as you select Communications from the Main System Menu, the 0x2281-0x22D0 Communications Menu appears. The options on the Communications Menu allow the 0x22D5-0x2324 Wang PC to serve as workstations on Wang 2200, VS, OIS, or Alliance systems or 0x2329-0x2378 to communicate to a host computer. 0x23D1-0x2420 As a workstation on any of the multiuser Wang systems, the Wang PC has 0x2425-0x2474 access to the software, data, and resources of that system. Communicating 0x2479-0x24C8 with host computers allows you to access timesharing systems and to speedily 0x24CD-0x251C collect, transfer, and analyze data, including data from business information 0x2521-0x2570 services and commercial data bases. 0x25C9-0x2618 The items on the Communications Menu are optional on the Wang PC. If you 0x261D-0x266C have not purchased the appropriate software, you cannot use the corresponding 0x2671-0x26C0 option on the Communications Menu. 0x2869-0x28B8 MAIN SYSTEM MENU: DOS COMMAND PROCESSOR 0x2911-0x2960 The DOS Command Processor option allows you to give instructions to 0x2965-0x29B4 the Wang PC without using menus. When you select this option from the Main 0x29B9-0x2A08 System Menu, the DOS prompt appears on the screen: 0x2A61-0x2AB0 A: 0x2B09-0x2B58 "A" designates the default disk drive. Another letter will appear if "A" is 0x2B5D-0x2BAC not the default drive. You respond to this prompt by typing in a file 0x2BB1-0x2C00 specification beginning at the cursor position. 0x2C59-0x2CA8 From the DOS Command Processor, you can execute any utility or application 0x2CAD-0x2CFC program that runs on the Wang PC, except those written in interpretive BASIC. 0x2D55-0x2DA4 DOS utility programs of type Internal are always available when the DOS 0x2DA9-0x2DF8 prompt appears. For other programs you must be sure that a disk containing the 0x2DFD-0x2E4C program is on the disk selected in the file specification. 0x2EA5-0x2EF4 To return from the DOS Command Processor to the Main System Menu, type 0x2EF9-0x2F48 "EXIT" and press enter. A disk with the system files must be in the default 0x2F4D-0x2F9C drive. 0x2FA1-0x2FF0 MAIN SYSTEM MENU: OTHER 0x309D-0x30EC The option called "Other" allows you to execute programs without using 0x30F1-0x3140 menus. When you select "Other", the following prompt appears: 0x3199-0x31E8 File Spec: 0x3241-0x3290 You respond to this prompt by supplying the file specification for the program 0x3295-0x32E4 you want to execute. You can execute any utility or application program that 0x32E9-0x3338 runs on the Wang PC, except those written in interpretive BASIC. For other 0x333D-0x338C programs, you must be sure that a disk containing the program is in the default 0x3391-0x33E0 drive. 0x3439-0x3488 When a program called from the "Other" option has executed, the Wang PC 0x348D-0x34DC returns to the Main System Menu. A disk containing the system files must be 0x34E1-0x3530 in the default drive for the Main System Menu to appear.